


I Could've Lost You

by JadeDove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDove/pseuds/JadeDove
Summary: After a costly mission, all you really want is each other.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	I Could've Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> A very self indulgent, small one shot. WARNING: mentions of blood, injury

You flicked on the lights in your quarters once you and Obi Wan shuffled in. It was late, only a few hours from sunrise, and exhaustion lingered like a fog around the pair of you. 

The mission was a costly one. You and Obi Wan, along with a handful of clones, had been ambushed by some newfangled Separatist drone force. There was no intel, no hints. There was only the panicked yells of clones and the harsh ring of blaster fire. Obi Wan tried his best to curb the slaughter, as did you, but there were heavy losses. Neither of you got out unscathed either. 

It was when Obi Wan took two blaster shots to the abdomen that you feared you wouldn’t escape with your lives. You sliced apart droids through the blur of tears while Obi Wan curled over his bleeding torso. The smell of burning metal and the sharp tang of blood made your nostrils flare and you rushed to him, guiding him to his feet as he leaned on you. 

A few clones covered you both as you retreated. Your feet hurt but you pushed on, thinking of the one that you loved who was currently in agonizing pain at your side. Whispers of encouragement fell from your lips and into his ear as you trekked back to the ship. The flight back was silent aside from the roar of the ship’s engine. Obi Wan joined you on the path to your quarters after getting stitched up and bandaged. 

Now, both of you stood stock still as the day’s loss seeped into your aching bones. You almost wanted to avoid his gaze as guilt set in. If you were faster maybe we wouldn’t have gotten hurt, he could’ve _died_ and it would’ve been _your fault-_

A gentle push of affection in the Force startled you. Obi slowly walked to your trembling form, placing a hand on your cheek. You still refused to meet his eyes as a tear ran down your face. “Darling-”

“I could’ve stopped it. If I focused harder, I could’ve sensed them coming and I-” you were silenced when he pressed a tender kiss to your wobbling lips. You clutched his hand that thumbed your cheek and leaned into it. When you whispered an apology he repeated the action, kissing you with more firmly as if to end some kind of imaginary argument. 

He led you to your bed and laid down, holding out a hand for you to join him. You accepted, sliding under the covers, taking care not to aggravate his wound. Another tear rolled down, crossing the bridge of your nose and landing on the pillow. Again, Obi Wan brushed a thumb over the track it left. Your voice cracked when you spoke up.

“Can I hold you...please?” you asked, fingers fisting the sheets. His face softened into a sad smile. He nodded as he slid over to you, nestling his head under your chin. You threaded your heads through his hair and curled over him, as if you had to protect him in case the droids returned to finish the job. His breath tickled your collarbone as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

The steady heartbeat in his chest laced serenity into your frayed nerves. You buried your head further into his hair as he plucked strings of tranquility in the force. 

The tune eventually pulled you into sleep.


End file.
